Of Sin and Virtue
by Storybook 991
Summary: When the Seven Heavenly Virtues are sent down to the Land Below to find and change their counterparts, things, however, don't turn out just how they had planned it. As both Sin and Virtue begin to change, they fear that the wrath of their parents will keep them apart and destroy them in time. Please know that not all Chapters will be posted because this is a way to gain feedback.


**Written with The Rabbit of Darkness **

**Also Please do not use Characters without permission... They actually ALL do belong to us so... ask before or at least give credit!**

**THANKS!**

The young God's eyes opened to the sight of a black-winged man in front of her. Her mind was surprisingly blank, but she seemed to be screaming at the man, tears cascading down her cheeks. Despite being able to speak, the God's true voice was hidden in her head. Begging and pleading for him to stay, the inner voices were suddenly swallowed by those chanting of anger and betrayal. That man had tried to take over her. Tried to steal everything from her. He deserved banishment. He deserved pain… Closing her eyes again, she found herself outside a home that she found all too familiar. She trained here, didn't she? She gazed around until she laid eyes on the same black-winged man, who only seemed to be a boy now. "Come on, Hailey!" The boy grabbed her hands, a smile on his face. "We'll be late for your picking!" The young God knew what he spoke of, but was too entranced in his dark eyes to speak. "I'm gonna be your right-hand archangel… Isn't that so cool?" As he then pulled her off, her eyes drifted closed again, and she was back where she had begun. Staring at a gateway of red and black, horror suddenly swallowed her. What had she done? He didn't deserve banishment. He deserved love. He deserved to be beside her. She knew it was too late. That gateway… No angel had gone through it and survived… Or, at least, that's what she was told… Her eyes then opened a final time, and she found herself back in reality, tears staining her cheeks. Another dream about that day… and she still found herself crying, even centuries after his banishment. Reaching her hands up to comb through her gorgeous white hair, the young God let herself calm down. "Why did you do it, Lucifer?" She whispered to herself quietly. "I only ask why… my love..." A knock on her door brought her back to reality and a calm voice spoke out.

"Your Grace, I have a request from the Old God for you to meet him in his Study. It seemed important so I suggest you get going." Standing from her bed, the God let out a sigh. So much for a quick cat nap to ready her for the day ahead.

Hailey quickened her pace as she neared the hallowed doors. Not many angels had entered the sacred doors, and most didn't even look at them, but she had been called to them. She figured that she was in trouble, especially since the man she was coming to see… never usually asked for her. He left her on her own to care for the creations he had made centuries ago, and never came to check on her. He kept himself secluded in his Study, trying to perfect the mistakes he had made with the world. Hailey knocked gently on the golden doors, her hand slightly shaky. She had met him only once, years and years before her crowning as Heaven's Queen, awed by his power and gentle nature. Now he lived only to create and pass on his knowledge to her when she needed it. Despite how kind he seemed, fear engulfed her heart and mind as the doors slowly creaked open on their own. Her golden wings tight to her back, she slowly approached the past God that she had taken the throne after. Her heartbeat quickened as the man at the desk turned his attention to her.

"Hailey," His deep voice rang out, making the young God tremble. "I have a mission for you and your Virtues. It is merely a test to see if they are truly ready to uphold their attributes and keep you from becoming sinful, so do not fear. I am sure, thanks to Michael, that they can withstand this mission." He stood up from the chair he sat in, and Hailey raised her gaze to keep her heterochromia blue and gold eyes locked with his calm, ocean blue eyes. "You are to send them to The Land Below. Their mission is to find the seven sins they oppose, and destroy their impurities." The moment he mentioned 'The Land Below', Hailey understood what he meant. He spoke of the world she now upholds, the Mortal Realm, Earth. Giving a swift nod, she turned and went to leave, before stopping in place upon hearing his next words. "Oh, and do remember to be on time… for your wedding." Those words sent a chill down Hailey's spine, made her face go pale, and induced nausea on her immediately. She only replied with a weak nod, before quickly exiting the room, the large doors slamming shut behind her. She headed back to her throne room in a flash, running as fast as her legs could carry her. When she entered, she almost threw up at the sight of her archangels… one of which she was meant to marry.

"Your Grace-" The blonde archangel spoke up, only to have his God reply by turning her back to him. Memories flashed through Hailey's head of the man she truly loved. The man she had to send to Hell, the man… who still captivated her heart. "Don't tell me that HE is getting to you again." The archangel scoffed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You don't need him, My Love, for I am here for you-" Hailey cut him off by pulling her shoulder from him, obviously enraged that he would even dare say that to her. The only man she needed was her true love. The man who tried to take over her throne… She knew that Pride, Wrath, nor Greed were his reasons. They couldn't have been… Could they? Was he just using her? No… He would never… He loved her. She knew he did.

"Get the Virtues immediately, Michael. Tell them they have a mission to do." Hailey demanded, her voice lined with ice. She wouldn't stand for this. He was the only man who truly showed her compassion, and made her question everything that she was told. He made her think twice, and she was thankful for it. "And NEVER call me 'My Love'. You are only to refer to me by 'Your Grace' or 'Her Majesty'. Am I clear, Michael?" Michael lowered his hand slowly, a hurt look in his blue eyes, before he nodded and bowed loyally.

"As you wish, Your Grace." His voice followed her as she stormed back to her throne. Sitting down, she watched Michael trudge from the room in search of the Virtues. The second archangel, a brunette that stood beside her throne, gave a small sigh.

"My apologies in regard to Michael, Your Grace… You know how he is." The archangel murmured. "Also, I… heard about the arranged marriage. You have my solemnest apologizes in regards to that too I know you still wish to be with him." Hearing marriage made Hailey cringe, and she gazed over at him, pain in her eyes. Despite the pain in her heart, she shook her head in disregard.

"...You don't have to feel sorry for me, Gabriel. It's my fault." Hailey breathed out, her voice just above a whisper. "After all, I should've never sent Lucifer away… I just wish I knew why he did it…" Gabriel lightly flinched at the name as no angel dare speak it. Yet Hailey was not afraid of it and Gabriel had to respect her for it. The archangel put a gentle hand upon his God's shoulder, smiling comfortingly at her. They both looked up upon hearing eight sets of footsteps, and Michael's voice.

"Here you are, Your Grace. The Seven Heavenly Virtues." Michael stepped out of the way, revealing six girls and one boy, all with white hair that was tipped with many different colors, but the colors always matched their eyes. These were her Virtues, the only things keeping her from becoming a sinful angel, just like Lucifer.

"Your Grace, we're here to serve you." The only boy, the one with calm grey eyes and a gray ponytail down his shoulder, spoke up. This was Patience, the only one keeping her wrath in check.

"Just tell us what we need to do, and consider it done!" Two of the girls spoke up in unison. One had two light yellow pigtails streaming down from the sides of her head, and bright yellow eyes. She was Kindness, the one who made Hailey's heart purely gold and kept her from becoming envious towards others. The other had a saffron-colored ponytail, and burning saffron eyes. She was Charity, the one keeping her from being too greedy. The others, she could tell right away. As her eyes scanned over them, she listed them off in her head. The tallest had bright orange eyes behind her orange-framed glasses, and a flaming orange ponytail. This was Temperance, the one to regulate her gluttony. The next was Diligence, a girl with minty green tipping the bottom of her white hair, and hardworking mint-colored eyes. She was the one to keep Hailey working, the one helping her avoid sloth. Two timid girls were next. One was Chastity, her pure white hair and pure white eyes full of slight fear and hidden excitement. She was the one keeping Hailey from feeling any lust. And the last was Humility, her bangs a dull brown against her eyes, which were a deeper shade of the same color, almost looking black. She was the one to hinder any overwhelming pride Hailey felt. They all kneeled at once, and Hailey could barely see angel wings printed on their backs in their respected colors. They were brilliant to look at, in all honesty, and they made the young God smile. The Virtues were like her children, and she treated them as such. She'd never let them get hurt. Not if she could prevent it.

"Your mission is simple, my dear Virtues. I will send you to The Land Below. There, you will seek out your opposing Sin and eradicate their sinful natures. Do not fail me…" Hailey explained, seeing the glimmer of loyalty in all seven pairs of eyes. She stood from her throne, summoning a large, pearly gateway behind them that lead to the land she protected so dearly. "The humans will see you, for now, as normal individuals, and so will the Sins. They won't know who you are until you show yourselves. In other words, disguise your names and don't let your wings unfold. You are not to give yourselves away unless you know for sure that you can handle them. Do be careful, my dear Virtues." She mumbled finally.

"Yes, Your Grace." The seven voices rang in reply, the owners of them all getting to their feet. They then pirouetted to face the gateway, before they all filed in, ready to take on this test. Hailey couldn't help but worry. What if Lucifer caught wind of their mission and had them killed? The young God bit her lip in concern, but Gabriel's grip tightened on her shoulder.

"They'll be fine, Your Grace." Her archangel murmured. "I know they'll succeed. He also knows how precious they are to you and he wouldn't dare hurt them without reason." These words didn't heal the feeling within her, but Hailey gave her best fake smile to make it seem like they did.

"If you truly think so, Gabriel," She mumbled in reply, watching the gateway close. They're going to need as much luck as the world can give. She knew how Lucifer was about his Sins. They were his children, much like how the Virtues were to her... and he wasn't going to be happy with her upon seeing them turn virtuous.

As the Virtues emerged from the gateway, they found themselves in front of an apartment complex, a large one, at that. The eldest Virtue, Temperance, stepped forwards. "Siblings," She turned back slightly to face them. "I can tell the Sins are close. We'll have to stay here in the meantime, and hopefully we'll find them before they find us. Who knows what they'll do if they find out immediately that we're the Virtues… Keep the angel-stuff on the down-low, too. Don't want any suspicion, y'know?" The others nodded in understanding.

Diligence sighed. "But how will we 'disguise our names' like Her Majesty said?" She asked, her leg twitching. She never liked standing in one place.

"Simple," Patience chimed in. "We'll have human names. I'll be Peter. Peter Virtue." He smiled. "Diligence is Dillan, Temperance is Tabitha, Kindness is Kathy, Charity is Charlotte, Chastity is Caroline, and Humility is Heather. See? Now we'll blend in. Just try not to slip up on the names, okay?" Patience, now dubbed Peter, chuckled. His sisters all beamed, nodding hastily in agreement.

"Now, how's about we all get a room here, one each with a roommate, so we can learn more about the Old God's world!" Charity chirped, bouncing up and down happily. Even her dress' skirt and her ponytail bounced in excitement. The other six nodded in agreement, and they all went inside to rent a room for each of them.

Patience, now with his room key in one hand, set off first to look for his room. "Room 1-A, huh, that must be on the bottom floor…" He said to himself softly, before almost immediately finding his room. He waited until his sisters all got into their own respective rooms, before slowly unlocking his own. Stepping in, he found his roommate sitting on the… only… bed in the room… His smile vanished when he noticed that his roommate not only would be sharing a bed with him, but just so happened to be male… like him. Not only that, but the tall man made him feel a bit queasy. He knew right then who he was staying with. That man was none other than Wrath, his opposing Sin. The sudden fear in his heart, however, was quickly annihilated by his virtuous patience, allowing him to show almost no emotion at all. One of the perks to being the Virtue of Patience, he supposed. "Excuse me, sir." Patience spoke up, and almost cringed when the Sin's hateful red eyes landed on him.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" Wrath's voice rang out. "Wait… You must be the poor sap that's supposed to stay with me, Peter, right?" Patience could only nod, his throat going dry. How did he already know he was getting a roommate, and how in the name of Hailey did he know his name so fast? "The name's William. William Sin." He held out his hand for Patience to shake, and the Virtue shook it gently. He tried to ignore the searing feeling in his hand the moment it made contact with Wrath's. He knew Wrath felt the same upon touching Patience's hand. That's what happens when a Virtue touches their opposing Sin. It may have been painful, but Patience was trained to not let things bother him. He was able to withstand it pretty well.

"Peter Virtue is my full name, but I suppose just calling me Peter is acceptable." Patience smiled gently, trying to make a good impression on him. After all, he wouldn't want a fist to the face on their first meeting. That would be just horrible. Patience felt himself ease up when he heard Wrath chuckle, knowing that he had a slim chance to get as close as he could to the Sin. If he could manage to become close friends with the Sin, he'd be able to rid the man of his wrath, thus succeeding in his mission. Maybe they'd even become more than close friends... The thought of being more than a friend to a Sin that opposed him more than anything would have usually made him cringe, but for some reason… he felt it was possible, and it made his heart skip a beat or two. Maybe then he'd have someone to vent to about his own anger. Maybe then Wrath could have someone of his own to vent to. He then realized what he was thinking. Was he falling in love with a Sin, His opposing Sin? The one whom he had just met? The one he was sent to basically destroy? No, that wasn't possible… Was it?

"Peter it is, then. Nice to meet you." The taller man chuckled his voice strangely stranded probably from holding his true tone back. Patience blushed slightly upon meeting Wrath's fiery eyes with his cloudy own, which pulled him out of his thoughts and back into reality. He quickly pulled back his hand from the taller man's, sitting down on the other side of the bed.

"So," Wrath began. "Where'd you come from?" He asked, striking up conversation with the Virtue.

"...Minnesota. I moved here recently with my six sisters; Kathy, Charlotte, Caroline, Tabitha, Dillan and Heather." Patience replied, making up a hasty lie. After all, he couldn't tell him that he came from Heaven. That would give him away immediately. "We had to leave after our mom left. We knew that we had to leave. My big sisters Tabitha and Dillan took us all here, fearing that our father would hurt us more than ever. He's physically abused us ever since we were young." The lie may have been elaborate, but not all of it was fake. Michael, the archangel who took care of them, was going to be their father… but he was a cruel man. He beat them when they did wrong, and made them suffer. He told them he'd kill them if they were to tell Hailey, so they kept quiet. Telling Wrath discreetly made him feel almost… better. Wrath glanced at the Virtue, a doubtful look on his face.

"You were abused?" He asked, almost in disbelief. Patience tensed upon hearing the disbelief and worry in his tone. He was supposed to be hateful… wasn't he? Wrath also noticed his tone, and cleared his throat. Being in this world must be getting to him. "I mean… whatever. That doesn't seem that bad. I bet you're just weak." He muttered. Patience smiled a bit to himself, before looking back at Wrath with a false look of sadness.

"He beat us with anything he could find, William. Whips, branches, rulers, belts, you name it. He was heartless and cruel, always telling us that we weren't worthy, and that we were just mistakes that were meant to be punished." Again, not entirely a lie on his part, Patience could feel the weight being lifted off his heart, so he kept going. "He left scars on all of us, even my littlest sister, Kathy. She's only fourteen, and the abuse started when she was eight… She's still got bruises from him." He watched as Wrath closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. Patience could tell that he was trying not to show compassion, which was something the Virtue never knew he had.

"Again, you're probably just too weak to stand up to him. If it were me, he'd be six-feet-under by now." Wrath said simply, arms crossed. Patience felt himself smirk momentarily, before he took on a scowl.

"Weak?" He let himself take on a rather upset tone. He almost felt liberated upon seeing Wrath's rather bored face staring back at him. "I'm NOT weak." He snarled at the Sin, who tried his best to snarl back. The Sin had never seen someone stand up to him so easily. Everyone else he encountered was immediately afraid of him… but not this kid.

"Oh yeah, Prove it, pretty boy! You have no idea of the pain me and my siblings went through. It was hell compared to what happened to you." Wrath retorted, making Patience blush yet again. Pretty boy… What kind of an insult was that? Seemed more like a pet name than an insult… and how dare he think that his life could be anymore horrid then what he witnessed and felt.

Despite the reddening of the Virtue's face, he gripped the Sin's arm with surprising force as Wrath went to punch him. Patience tried to stop himself, but… he let go of all thought when he heard Wrath's next words.

"I bet you really ARE a mistake! You and all your other little Siblings!" Those words dug deeper than anything else into the Virtue, releasing what he held inside behind his calm nature. It was the harsh anger that kept him alive, and kept Hailey from becoming too soft towards anyone. His morals vanished, and what happened next was out of his control. It was like someone else was controlling him...

With a simple flick of his wrist, he heard painful cracks emit from Wrath's arm. The Sin suddenly recoiled back, cursing loudly as he held his arm protectively in his other hand. When he became accustomed to the pain, which was surprisingly fast, he glared up at Patience. "You'll pay for that." He growled. So much for getting on his good side, though, Patience felt himself frown. He didn't actually mean to hurt him. He could snap at any time, but he usually never physically harmed anyone. Horrible regret set in, and he bit his lip.

"...I am very sorry, William. I hope you'll allow me to assist you in-" Patience went to touch Wrath's hurt arm, but the Sin jumped back off the bed, growling still. "...Please, William. I never meant to bring harm to you." Patience stepped over the bed, slowly approaching him. "I'll help if you allow me to. I promise." He held out his hand cautiously, and let a smile slip as Wrath placed his hurt arm in the Virtue's palm. "Come now, let's get you to a clinic. It doesn't seem to be broken, but we can't be certain. It's always good to be sure." He gently lead the Sin from their now-shared apartment and back out into the daylight. He noticed a medical clinic not too far from the apartments, and immediately began heading towards it. He had almost forgotten about his siblings… What had become of them? Were they alright? He knew he had to check on them later. He was worried that the other Sins… were closer than they originally thought.

Exiting the clinic almost an hour later, Patience escorted Wrath back to their apartment, the Sin's arm locked with his. The Virtue was right- Wrath's wrist wasn't broken, but it was sprained. Patience still felt guilty about hurting the Sin, though he knew he shouldn't. Wrath deserved it… didn't he? The white-and-gray haired male stepped into their apartment first, leading Wrath in as well. The two then sat down together, unknowingly still locking arms. Patience gently reached over, taking Wrath's sprained hand in his. Touching the Sin still burned considerably, but neither seemed to mind. "...I'm still very sorry, Wr...W-William…" Patience cringed as he almost broke his cover, careful not to say his counterpart's true name. He glanced up into those deep red eyes to make sure Wrath hadn't noticed. Thankfully, the Sin just so happened to ignore the slip-up. He was facing forward an ever prominent frown on his face

"Will you shut up about it already? After all, I was kinda being an ass. I don't blame you for almost breaking my arm." Wrath chuckled softly. Even though he was quick to anger, it didn't seem like he stayed angry when someone tried helped him. Patience blushed again, barely noticing that the Sin's hand gently wrapped around his own. "I gotta say, you've got a strong arm. There's not really anyone who can do that to me… and you've got guts, Peter. People are usually afraid of me." Patience watched his red eyes soften, respect glinting in their depths. The Virtue closed his eyes and tilted his chin down, still blushing considerably.

"Yeah. I've heard that a lot." Patience murmured. "I guess I just… get too angry sometimes. It's hard to think that someone as extremely patient as I am could fall prey to anger myself." He barely realized what he was saying before it left his mouth. He gave it away, didn't he? Oh sweet mother of Hailey, he was doomed. Not to mention he felt his wings getting restless, trying his best to keep them from emerging from his markings. He trembled slightly, but he felt himself calm immediately when the larger Sin pulled him both onto his lap and into a hug. The Virtue's face lit up a bright red, but he barely noticed it against the burning sensation in his entire body. "W-W-William…?" He stuttered out, shaking both in fear and… joy? He had never been hugged often, and especially not by someone bigger than him. The embrace was warm and inviting, despite the burning pain, and he couldn't help but relax in it and lay his chin on Wrath's shoulder.

"I understand completely… I know how it feels to give into that rage. I've tried for years to push it away, but in the end it always comes back and it always pushes people away." Wrath sighed out, his grip tightening. "I'm sorry you have to feel it too." Patience couldn't believe it. Not only was his opposing Sin hugging him, but he was apologizing for the anger deep within the Virtue and telling him he wanted to change? This mission seemed easier than Patience had originally thought! He leaned back, but only enough to be face to face with the Sin. He let himself smile, pressing his forehead to Wrath's.

"You don't have to apologize. Anger is a normal feeling, even if it hurts to see how badly it can consume individuals…" Patience murmured, watching Wrath's face turn slightly red at the sudden closeness of the two. Who's the one blushing like a girl now, huh? "Don't worry. I can help you regulate your anger, dear Wra…" He trailed into a pause, biting his lip. "...William…" He finished, making sure to check the Sin for any signs of realization. His heart almost stopped when he saw the Sin smirk.

"It seems my cover is blown. I've been wondering when you'd slip up…" Wrath paused, his eyes glowing. "...Patience." The Virtue immediately wanted to faint upon hearing his true name spoken by the man who opposed him so greatly. He was surely done for. Wrath would surely kill him. He'd probably rip off his wings. He'd probably crush his bones. He'd probably- Patience stopped all thought as he realized Wrath still held him tightly to his chest. Was he not going to kill him? Confusion and relief set in as Wrath held him tighter.

"...Wrath…?" Patience heard his own meek voice squeak out, trembling slightly in the tight grasp of the 6-foot-4 male. "...Aren't you going t-to… kill me…?" He asked, head tilted, relief swallowed his mind as Wrath began to laugh softly.

"Why would I do that? I'd just have angels on my tail, wouldn't I?" The Sin grinned slightly, his fangs becoming clear. "Besides," He continued, picking up the Virtue like a bride and standing up. "You're Patience. You're the only one who can help me get rid of this rage once and for all." He carried the Virtue to the door, and out towards the back of the apartments. Patience didn't know what to expect from this, trembling still in the Sin's arms. What was in that shed, and why was Wrath carrying him? Questions filed into his head, but most were answered when the door opened and Wrath stepped inside. Patience stiffened as he saw 12 pairs of eyes lock onto him and his Sin. Though, he relaxed upon recognizing most of them. It seemed like he was right. The Sins had ended up rooming with the Virtues, and they didn't look happy. Well, all of them but Kindness and Charity. Those two always knew how to make a good situation out of a bad one. He then noticed Chastity, whose snow white wings were gripped tightly to her back. That must have been what gave her away. He then looked at Temperance, whose orange-tipped white wings sat on her own back. Jeez, did they all forget their rules? Being set down by Wrath, Patience immediately counted all six of his sisters… and all six of the other Sins. He recognized each right away, too. Gluttony stood beside Temperance, his pink eyes glowering at the Virtue next to him. He was slightly chubby, but not as much as the Virtues expected. Sloth stood next to Diligence, slouching considerably. There was a tired look in his light blue eyes, and his hair was everywhere. It was so messy that one could just barely see the light blue that tipped the bottom of his black hair. Greed stood beside Charity, seemingly fawning over her. His golden eyes were filled with greed and want, and Patience knew immediately why he seemed to like his sister. He had been getting things from her. Anything he wanted, she'd give him. Patience knew his sister was like that, and rolled his eyes. That only fueled his greed, and anyone could see it. He then noticed Lust leaning all over little Chastity, her heterochromia blue and red eyes narrowed seductively at the small angel. Chastity didn't seem to like her at all, even though she was gorgeous with her blue-tipped black hair that ran fully down her back in large curls. He refrained from shoving the woman away from his little sister. Glancing around again, he saw Kindness bouncing around a very upset Envy, whose deep green eyes were flickering like angry candles. She tugged futilely at her green bangs, grinding her teeth in irritation. Patience knew she was probably going to explode if she had to spend more time with little Kindness. Last but not least, his eyes searched around until they landed on Humility… standing beside Pride. Oh boy. He was obviously going on and on about how great and handsome he was, and Humility softly agreed. She seemed utterly nervous around the violet-eyed narcissist, who twirled his violet-tipped black hair as he spoke fondly of only himself. Patience glanced back at Wrath, who smiled at him. "Go ahead. You already know us, so why not check in on your siblings?" He murmured. "After all, I don't think most of them know who they're dealing with." He seemingly hummed out the last sentence, before gathering his siblings up in one of the shed's corners, forcing Patience and the others to move to the entirely opposite corner. The Virtues all sighed in relief upon being away from the Sins. All except Patience, who couldn't help but glance repeatedly back at Wrath. Temperance finally noticed and tightly gripped Patience's ponytail, yanking his head back.

"Don't tell me you're going soft for a Sin, Patience." She muttered out, her eyes narrowed behind the orange-framed glasses she loved so dearly. Patience quickly shook his head upon being released from Temp's grip.

"N-Not at all, Temperance!" Patience exclaimed, cringing backwards. Temperance gave him a warning glare, before she silently turned back to her siblings after he had done so himself.

"So," Diligence spoke up, her voice restless. "We all ended up with our opposing Sins. How lovely." She muttered. "Ugh, Sloth is a slob. He's lazy and dirty and complains NON-STOP. He's driving me insane!" She hissed.

"Gluttony does nothing but eat and complain about not having enough food. He almost FORCED me to eat, saying that I was a 'walking stick' and that I was 'unhealthy'. Unhealthy… Tch, says the man who eats almost five cakes a day." Temperance growled. They all cringed, knowing what happened when Temperance ate. She always promptly threw up every meal she had ever been given, entirely on instinct. It was a good thing angels never needed to eat, or she surely would've starved.

"P-Pride… does nothing… but look in mirrors and… t-talk about himself a-and his achievements…" Humility sighed out, trembling slightly. Hearing of others and their success made her feel low and unworthy, since she knew she could never be as great. "I-I don't want to tell him how it makes me feel… I know he w-won't care…"

"Lust won't keep her f-fricking hands OFF of me!" Chastity exclaimed, covering her body with her arms. "I'm honestly glad I can't feel anything below my neck but my legs, arms, hands and feet!"

Patience listened to their complaints, and realized that he, Charity and Kindness had none to be told. They seemed to like their respective Sins, even if Envy really despised Kindness. Charity twirled a piece of her saffron-tipped hair on her finger. "...I can't really complain about Greed. He's nice when I give him things, and he really appreciates them… He just doesn't like the fact that I almost risked my life to save him…" She didn't notice the shocked looks on her siblings' faces. "And don't be surprised. I didn't know he was a Sin until he started pointing out things and mumbling 'I want that' to himself. It was kind of a dead give-away, ya know?" The other Virtues nodded, but couldn't help but stop and wonder what the Sins were on about…

"They're so… so… ugh!" Lust stomped her foot. She had her arms crossed and her face was twisted into a scowl. She hadn't been able to get to Chastity at all, and the girl's resistance drove her mad.

"Uptight?" Gluttony attempted to finish his sister's sentence, arms crossed as well. Temperance hid most of his food from him, and ignored him when he complained about being starving. He was beginning to hate her. She even refused to eat when he obviously was concerned for her!

"Annoying?" Envy chimed in, still grinding her teeth and tugging on her long bangs. Kindness had been hanging all over her, telling her kind compliments and making her feel… pretty. As much as she hated to admit it, the compliments felt gratifying. She loved how the little girl could melt her heart so easily… but it also drove her mad.

"...Quiet?" Pride mumbled, head tilted. Humility may have agreed to everything he said, and had complimented him several times, she was too quiet for his liking and she seemed to be lying about her compliments, making him rather paranoid.

"...Neat…?" Sloth yawned out, rubbing a hand through his hair. Diligence had cleaned and cooked and worked until she had no energy left in her. He slightly admired her ability to work for so long, and she almost made him feel… motivated. Almost.

"...Calm? Level-headed?" Wrath murmured, arms crossed like two of his siblings.

"Nice, Sweet, and Kind?" The Sins all then stared at Greed, who was repeatedly flipping a single coin with a big grin on his face. Charity had given him everything he wanted, and never put up a fight. She was so sweet towards him, doing everything for him without question and feeding his greed. But, he appreciated her company more than anything. She was everything he needed… Well, besides all the stuff he wanted.

"Tch, she's only nice to you because she can't say 'no'." Envy spat at her golden-eyed brother. Greed only grinned and chuckled.

"That's the best part about her, Envy. And what about you? I'm sure little Kindness just BATHES you in compliments, doesn't she?" He teased, eliciting a loud growl from his taller sister.

"Alright, alright. No fighting." Wrath muttered, but held back his anger. "They're here to make us pure, so we can't start fighting each other." He watched his siblings all go pale as they slowly turned their widened gazes to their eldest brother. "Yes, they're going to turn us into them. Sloth will be working more, Gluttony will eat less, Lust won't be herself anymore, Envy will be kind, Greed will give, Pride will be humble, and I… I won't ever be angry. Ever." His words sent chills through the other Sins, and he could see the fear in their eyes.

"S-So how do we stop them?" Pride whimpered, clinging desperately to Wrath's jacket sleeve. Wrath sighed; knowing exactly what Lucifer told them to do should this ever happen.

"We have to turn them… before they turn us." He replied to his narcissistic brother, watching all six of his siblings' jaws drop.

"B-But how? They're resistant to our sin!" Lust pointed out, fear in her voice. Wrath only closed his eyes and sighed again, shaking his head.

"...We have to get close to them. As close as possible without ourselves changing." He muttered. "We… may just have to… feign being in love." That's when Pride fainted. Oh great, this'll DEFINITELY be easy. The Virtues all stood at attention upon hearing the Sin flop onto the floor, their gazes locked on the others across the room. Wrath slapped his own forehead. "Idiot..." He muttered, grabbing Pride by the back of his shirt and lifting him up. He glanced over the other Sins momentarily, studying the rather fearful looks on their faces. Feigning love wouldn't be as easy as it should've been for them. After a moment's hesitation, Wrath stormed out of the shed, Pride still in hand. He headed back to the apartment complex, dropping Pride off in his room before returning to his own. The Sins exchanged glances, but eventually accepted what they had to do. They all returned back to their respective rooms, leaving the Virtues in the empty shed. Patience crossed his arms, sighing.

"This won't be easy, will it?" He asked aloud, though it was mostly directed towards himself, getting a swift reply from the eldest Virtue.

"No… no it won't..." Temp sighed, rubbing a hand through her hair. She watched as her siblings said their goodbyes and reluctantly trudged back to their apartments. Patience stayed, however, for a few moments longer to wish her luck. Side by side, the two then returned to the complex themselves, obviously ready for the chaos that could follow.


End file.
